Feliz Aniversário
by Felipe S. Kai
Summary: Rika, já casada com o Professor Terada, escreve uma carta para seu marido, agradecendo por toda felicidade que ele havia proporcionado a ela.


**Feliz Aniversário**

Meu querido Yoshizuki,

Durante muito tempo fiquei pensando sobre nós. Em nosso casamento, em nossa vida, em nosso amor. Pensando sobre como tudo aconteceu, como tudo começou.  
Ainda me lembro de quando você se declarou para mim, no dia da minha formatura na faculdade. Me lembro com todos os detalhes tudo o que senti naquela hora. Um misto de êxtase e euforia. Alegria como nunca antes havia experimentado sentir. O tempo pareceu parar por um momento. Um momento que eu tinha esperado toda minha vida. Algum tempo depois, você me propôs casamento.  
Meus pais não aceitaram no início. Desaprovavam a idéia de um professor casado com sua própria aluna, como na família de Sakura. Mas felizmente eles entenderam, depois de muitas lágrimas, que você era o único homem que poderia me fazer feliz.  
Dificuldades? Sim, nós passamos por muitas. O preconceito era muito grande, mas nós superamos todos os obstáculos, sempre juntos. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis, você estava comigo. Afinal, como disse Shakespeare:

_De almas sinceras a união sincera  
Nada há que impeça. Amor não é amor  
Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera  
Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor  
Amor é um marco eterno, dominante  
Que encara a tempestade com bravura  
É astro que norteia a vela errante  
Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura.  
Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora  
Seu alfanje não poupe a mocidade.  
Amor não se transforma de hora em hora  
Antes se afirma, para toda a eternidade.  
Se isto é falso, e que é falso alguém provou  
Eu não sou poeta, e ninguém nunca amou.  
_  


Hoje, fazem dez anos que estamos casados. Temos duas crianças maravilhosas, que sempre nos dão alegria. Keiko tem seus olhos, mas Yusuke herdou seu jeito tão encantador de tratar as pessoas. O mesmo jeito que fez eu me apaixonar por você. O mesmo jeito que me fascina e me encanta até hoje. Sempre que olho para nossos filhos, fico perdida em pensamentos, relembrando meus tempos de infância.  
Às vezes, as crianças me perguntam sobre como eu te conheci. Prefiro não ter que contar a elas sobre como eu era uma tola sonhadora, apaixonada pelo meu próprio professor, temendo declarar meus sentimentos, com medo de que você me rejeitasse. Prefiro não ter que contar sobre como eu te observava de longe apenas admirando sua beleza e seu jeito tão carismático de tratar as pessoas - pois foi assim que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu me apaixonei pelo seu jeito de dar aula, pelo seu jeito de falar e de andar. Mas principalmente, me apaixonei pelo seu carisma e pelo seu olhar. Eu ainda admiro seus olhos, sempre observando seu brilho como se fosse a primeira vez. E somente nos olhando, somente trocando olhares, nós sempre nos entendemos. Sempre compreendemos o que cada um de nós estava sentindo naquele momento. E foi então que entendi como um olhar pode valer mais que mil palavras.  
Ainda hoje eu imagino o que poderia ter acontecido se você não tivesse declarado seus sentimentos para mim. Nós não estaríamos casados, e não teríamos passados por momentos tão bons, sempre perto um do outro. Talvez você tivesse se casado com outra mulher qualquer. Talvez eu ainda estivesse sozinha. Mas não estou. Você está comigo.  
É complicado tentar resumir dez anos em apenas uma carta, em apenas algumas palavras, pois meu amor por ti não pode ser descrito nem medido com simples palavras. Apenas posso dizer que nunca antes houve um momento mais propício para dizer "Eu aceito - hoje, e para sempre."  
Obrigada pelos melhores anos de toda minha vida. Obrigada por estar sempre comigo, me apoiando e me amparando. Se estou aqui hoje, foi porque você me ajudou a conquistar tudo o que tenho. Todas as minhas conquistas são suas também. E obrigada por tudo o que ainda virá. Eu te amo, Yoshizuki Terada. Agora e para o resto de nossos dias.

Feliz aniversário de casamento, querido. Que nosso amor perdure por toda a eternidade.

Um beijo, com todo o carinho do mundo,

Rika

Tomara que vocês tenham gostado. Dedico este fanfic à Mari: A história está aí, como eu te prometi. Espero que eu tenha te proporcionado uma boa leitura. Qualquer comentário ou sugestão, me mandem um e-mail.

Peace, Love and Hope to all and each one of you. 

Felipe S. Kai


End file.
